


Fictober Shorts: Friend?

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [18]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt18: “You don’t see it”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: Friend?Pair: Egan Shephard / Kaidan AlenkoRating: TWarnings/Tags Angst
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 4





	Fictober Shorts: Friend?

“You don’t see it?” Egan asked breathlessly as he back away from the mako, eyes wide.  
“Shepard..” Kaidan had never seen his Commander like this, let alone apparently terrified of the only means of transport to get off the planet. “What is wrong?”  
Tali in great wisdom had sent Kaidan to deal with it, while she sat in mako waiting for the storm that was Egan Shepard to calm down.

“Shepard, we haven’t been there for days, calm down.” they had been arguing about the Batarians.  
“What if he does that again?” Egan asked, horrified.  
“Then it won’t be your fault. Yes I know they could do it again but Egan,” Kaidan rarely used his first name and it made Egan look up a him “it is not your fault.”  
“I need air.” He turned and walked away.  
Kaidan exasperated turned back to the Mako and opened the door.  
“Tali, I need to go after him, call us if something goes wrong, but should be okay…” Kaidan shook his head “I can’t leave him like this…”  
“Go, I am happy enough right here.” 

Kaidan caught up to Egan just out of sight of the mako.  
“What the hell is wrong with you Shepard?” This is more than just the Batarians…”  
“Yeah.” Egan sighed and kicked the boulder. “You are right, as always.”  
The defeated look on Egan’s face made Kaidan sit down next to him, uncertain he put a hand on Egan’s shoulder.  
“Look, Commander, “  
“Egan.” Shepard replied, “Try using it more often.”  
“Sorry. Egan. We will win this thing.”  
“I know.” Egan sighed “But I don’t want to lose my humanity along the way.”

“Saving lives, even if it meant letting that guy go, that is absolutely human.”  
“I guess.”  
“Saving even one life can change everything. “ Kaidan frowned as he became aware of Shepard watching him closely. “Egan?”  
“Kaidan I can’t tell you half the things going on in my head.” Egan half-smiled the way he often did that made Kaidan wonder if he had some secret girlf friend on the side.

“You want to ask out Ash?” Kaidan asked carefully.

“I… don’t know. I thought… but no it is ok.” Egan coughed. Of all the things he could think of, all he had was song lyrics from the distant past. Things that played in certain earth clubs because you could get away with a lot of things to the sound of a sad song.

“Tell me what you are thinking?” Kaidan sat down.  
Egan nodded, and to Kaidan’s surprise he quoted what sounded like poetry:

“I heard he sang a good song  
I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him  
to listen for awhile  
And there he was this young man  
A stranger to my eyes...  
Strumming my pain”

“A poem?”  
“No an old old song.” Egan stared at his hands. “Why are you friends with me Kaidan?”  
“You saved me remember?” Kaidan pointed out “And I like you..”  
“Like me how?”  
“Shepard… don’t make this..”

“Could use some help here!” Tali’s voice cut through their conversation “Apparently the slavers came back.”  
“Shit” Egan ran faster back to the Mako, Kaidan shook his head, it felt strange the direction this conversation had been going, it was something he would need to consider later when he had more time. 

He arrived back at the mako to see the last slaver dead, and Egan nodding to Tali

“You do the damsel distress quite well.” Egan laughed, any sign of what had stressed him fading. He was going to stuff it down and deal with it again later, that is how he survived on the streets, survive Akuze.


End file.
